1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electrode patch monitoring device comprising an array of electrodes for monitoring bioelectric data, and to a methods for selecting an appropriately sized device and applying the device to a patient.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An electrocardiograph (ECG) is a device comprising a plurality of electrodes applied to the skin of a patient in the thoracic region. Depending on their positions on the patient's body, these electrodes measure electrical activities in different areas of the cardiac muscle from different directions. An ECG is a useful tool for diagnosing various cardiac disorders and, in the case of acute myocardial infarction (also known as heart attack), for identifying damage to the cardiac muscle.
A traditional 12-lead ECG comprises a number of electrodes, usually ten, placed at specific points on the patient's body, primarily on the front of the chest. Here a “lead” refers to a notional line formed by a plurality of electrodes, wherein electrical signals are measured along the notional line. While a 12-lead ECG provides an important first-line assessment of abnormalities of the cardiac muscle, it has been known to miss ST elevation myocardial infarction (STEMI) occurring at the back surface of the heart. More recent ECG devices utilize many more electrodes, e.g., 40 to 100 electrodes, placed both on the front and on the back of the patient, in order to provide more comprehensive information on the electrical activity of a patient's heart.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,448 describes a sensor device suitable for use with an ECG system. The sensor device comprises an anterior portion and a posterior portion, to be attached respectively to the front and back of the thorax of a patient. The anterior portion comprises an assembly of 64 electrodes and 4 limb leads, which are formed on a flexible substrate that comprises a plurality of finger-like portions. The finger-like substrate portions are applied, using an adhesive, to the front thoracic region. The lateral spacing between adjacent finger-like substrate portions is adjustable to enable proper electrode placement with respect to a variety of chest sizes. A plurality of electrodes are formed on each finger-like substrate portion. Conductive traces associated with the electrodes may be connected to an apparatus that delivers signals to and/or receives signals from the electrodes. Although the sensor device can be applied to a wide range of body sizes, the application may be cumbersome. In particular, in the case of a small body size, excess substrate material may detract from comfort and may catch onto other objects, potentially pulling some electrodes away the patient's skin and/or disturbing the electrical signals.